Blame
by BackStabber22
Summary: Was it her fault? That he never let her in? That he was so angry? Was it? Its keg!Max!, just it is set after the fight and after the cops came, just a short oneshot. RR- T, not very good at rating.


"Woe

"Woe! Guys, there's the police!" Kyle's cousin announced, his voice drifting through the sounds of excited gasps from the buzzed teenagers as they all went there separate ways. Only a few or so staying for a couple more rather long seconds to watch and see what would happen with the two boys that had just been beating one another to a bloody pulp, and the girl who had been trying desperately to pull her ex and boyfriend apart.

She stood there, looking at the two immature boys who had just gotten into a rather severe fight over none other than herself. She looked at Dean, he looked away slightly ashamed and slightly angry. Then she looked at Jess with an almost pleading look; all he did was look at her with his big brown eyes. The only emotion detected was anger. Even if no-one else saw it, she did, she saw the sadness of the little boy behind his aggressive aura. She saw the look behind his clouded eyes that cried for help. No matter what she would try to do, he still wouldn't let her in so deep and let her mend his broken soul. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

She looked backwards and forwards a few more times before letting her eyes fall on Jess. He rubbed some blood that was on the side of his mouth of. He looked at her with such despair, he looked so overwhelmingly angry. His eyes glistened with slight plead, plead for her to come with him and just forget this. Her want for his passion almost overtook her, but as she was about to give into the little, mischievous voice at the side of her ear the little voice that would only so often over power her rights tot think, she felt the gnawing feeling in her stomach that every now and then would come up to her throat in a lump and quickly form into a bundle of fat, diamond tears of which would slowly caress down her cheek.

Neither one of these feelings got what they wanted due to the fact that she had waited to long, so with a disappointed scoff he turned on his heal and walked of in a different direction to where he lived.

She sighed as she heard Lane in the bushes coughing up her last beverage, she turned around to find Dave caressing her silky black hair out of her face and telling her soothing words trying to stop the almost hysteric crying. The loving nature he showed to her, it showed how much he cared for her, and how he practically worshiped the ground she lay foot on. Lane was a very lucky person to have someone like Dave.

"Rory?" Deans pleading voice broke her from her train of thought. She gritted her teeth, and crossed her arms over her slowly freezing chest. "Listen," he started, she didn't want to hear it so she held a hand up in a sign to make him shut his mouth. "No Dean!" she said in a disappointed and not really caring voice, her gaze falling over towards the door to see an angry and very hurt looking Lindsey. "You should go see your girlfriend…" Rory said in a softer tone, slightly pointing the other girl's way before walking of in the direction that Jess had only minutes earlier.

She walked around aimlessly for not even ten minutes before finding him sitting on the bridge, a smoke in hand as his legs dangled over the sighed.

There it was, the reason she always found a way to forgive him in the end; the look of complete and utter emptiness and confusion. It's so heartbreaking you can't explain the pain that washes over his face. Sometimes she finds herself wondering, is it her? Was he so upset because of… her?

She walked up closer, her shoes clicking as her feet stepped onto the wooden ground. He didn't even look up to see who it was; he just took another long drag of his cigarette and laid down looking up at the stars. She just sat down next to him, shaking her head in disappointment.

"What's your problem?" she asked, she'd had enough of just being the one he would open up to so rarely and then close back with a loud snap. She didn't want that anymore, but she still wanted him and something told her that she was going to get one or the other or nothing at all.

"What are you talking about?" he grunted, not moving a muscle. Rory rolled her eyes and sighed, "You no what I'm talking about!" she said in a matter of fact like voice. At that he jumped up to his feet making Rory flinch at the sudden movement, "It's getting ridiculous! I didn't even start that fight and you know it, but you're still blaming it on me!" he yelled. Rory scoffed before springing to her feet to.

"Blaming?! You really need to get over yourself! I have said nothing about the fight, I know Dean started it! I don't even care." Rory yelled, her eyes full of tears, that little gnawing feeling coming to the surface in a great rush. "Well, what do you care about?" he yelled back. "You! I care about you and the fact that you can't let me in for five seconds! I just want to help you but how can I when I don't know what's wrong?" she cried, her voice cracking open letting all her emotions come out and form into a great big ball of pain.

He stood there, thinking. He had flicked his cigarette into the water already and was looking at the pained look on her face. "R… Rory, you don't get it," he tried in a pleading tone. "How do you know? I could hep you and we could be us again… we could be so great," she pleaded in an almost whining tone. He looked down, not wanting her to see the tears that were about to fall. She walked close to him and held his hands in hers, bringing them up to her tear covered cheek, caressing his hands on her cheek as he cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes with such sadness and guilt. "I don't want to hurt you," he tried, pulling his hands away and looking down.

That's when she finally knew that she had lost him, lost him for good. She would never be able to here his cry's again; she would never be able to help her sad boy. She looked down, nodding her head. "And that's why we will never work…" she sighed in acceptance, she breathed in her first breath of the depressing knowledge of understanding.

She looked up and saw him looking at her with confused eyes, "No, Rory!" he yelled after her as she turned around and turned her back on him. That was it. Even though it wasn't official, that's when she first new that it was over. Their relationship was… over.


End file.
